The Lost Daughter
by IvyLinkin
Summary: Loki escapes his prison and comes across some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents following him. What they have with them changes everything. He finds what he had lost years ago. Set after The Avengers. No pairings at the moment. Might be FrostIron later. Norse Mythology included.
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Hi, this is my first try at an Avengers fic. It centers mostly on Loki, but it has a lot of Tony and Thor too. I'm mixing some Norse Mythology into this as well. There are no pairings at the moment, but I might make this a FrostIron fic. That won't be for a while though. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with The Avengers, Thor, or Norse Mythology.**

* * *

The Lost Daughter

Destruction is a marvelous thing. It only takes one little thing to cause it, something as small as a match.

Glancing up from his perch, Loki smiles vindictively. The agents that had been following him were such a nuisance. You think they would have got the hint when he blew up the last ones that he caught following him, but it seems these mortals never learn. No matter, the more fun for him.

Dusting off his armor, he walks up to the now mutilated bodies. The smell is atrocious. Looking closer, he realizes who has been following him. It comes as no surprise. S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the dead mortals uniforms.

A noise comes from one of the agent's ears. The words 'girl', 'Loki', and 'location' are all he can distinguish. This he finds curious. What girl are they referring to? A movement of some sort catches his attention.

Cautiously moving near it, he stops when a little hand breaks free from the fabric. Loki being extremely curious now moves even closer. Next, a tuft of black hair is revealed. It's a child. He wonders if it is the girl he has heard about.

A second later the child confirms his thoughts. She is small, her eyes open and he gasps in shock. A familiar green stares at him in slight fear. He knows exactly who she is.

Why does S.H.I.E.L.D. have her?

Why are they following him with her with them?

Where did they find her?

He thought he never would see her again, his beloved little girl. The last time he saw her she was but a babe.

"Who are you?" She asks, looking at him with fear and confusion.

"I am Loki, I gave birth to you."

Her confusion changes into suspicion. "How do I know you are not lying?"

He thought on it a moment and then said, "You have a necklace that you have had all your life, don't you?"

The little girl looks at him in surprise. "How do you know that?"

He grins sincerely at her. "Because I made it for you before you were born. It has my symbol on it too."

She pulls the necklace out and the gold chain sparkles in the sunlight. A snake biting its tail is dangling from it. "Why have I not been with you all along?"

His expression turns hard and then his eyes become moist. "Your _grandfather_ took you away from me. I could do nothing but watch." Loki bitterly spat out grandfather like it was a curse, which in a way it was.

His little girl reached up toward his face and stroked his cheek. This calmed him and he smiled at her in appreciation.

"Come on, we need to get away from here." Loki knew they would be found soon if they stuck around.

She stood up with shaky legs and he got his first good look at her. She looked about the age of six, which would be about right. Her dark hair was slightly curly and her clothes were littered with dirt.

He put his hands out to her. "Come, I'll carry you."

She grasped his hands in hers and he pulled her up against his chest. Her head cuddled into him. He smiled for one of the first times in a while. He had his little girl back.

"What did you name me?" She mumbled into his chest.

"What have you've been called?"

"Girl, it, thing, among others."

His expression darkened with hate. "Your name is Hel or Hela as I called you frequently."

Her face lit up. "I like it."

He held her closer in response and he heard her sigh in pleasure from the contact. Loki would get his revenge on Odin and he would find out what S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted with his little girl if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

No one harmed him and in extension his girl without facing the consequences. And there would be consequences, he thought. He is not called the God of Mischief and Chaos for nothing. Loki earned those titles.

* * *

_6 years ago_

_A storm was brewing. The clouds fit to burst. A black kitten with green eyes was prowling around when it started to rain. Her fur was soaked and she was shivering._

_A human found her like this. He approached her with concern. Picking her up was a struggle. She kicked, yowled, and tried to scratch him several times with no success. He spewed curses, but continued carrying her with him._

_Reaching his place, he found a towel to dry her off with. She started to warm, but she was still cautious around the human. You never could be too careful. The only thing she could remember was a mean man that stole her away from her mother. She could not remember what her mother looked like. This saddened her. _

_The human was approaching her again with some kind of container. A white substance filled it. He set it down and looked at her expectantly. She meowed in question._

"_What are you waiting for? Drink it already," the human said in exasperation._

_She tentatively licked the white substance and then decided she liked it. Finishing it off she began to feel sleepy. The last thing she remembered was the human picking her up. _

* * *

**A.N.: Please tell me how you like my Loki. Also, do you like Hela? **

******Edit 8/15: I just changed a little thing that I found wrong. Nothing major**.


	2. Chapter One

**A.N.: Here is the second chapter. Refers back to some MPREG. If you do not like, then don't read. Thank you for the reviews and I can't wait to read you're reactions to this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Avengers, Thor, or Norse Mythology. I also do not own anything from any of the Iron Man movies. **

* * *

A New Beginning

They were in an apartment where Loki was sure no S.H.I.E.L.D. agent could find them. He had put up a protective spell to cloak their location from anyone who searched for them.

Turning his head, he spotted Hela sleeping in the bed that came with this dingy place. He would have liked to have a better place to stay, but he did not have enough human currency to afford it at the moment. He stole the little amount that got them this apartment. Any more than that amount would have been suspicious.

The apartment had a bed, bathroom, small kitchen connected to a living area. It would do. While his little girl slept, he could not. He felt like if he closed his eyes, then she would disappear. No matter how stupid the notion was, it still frightened him. There are few things that can induce fear into his heart, but that is one of them.

He would always remember the day that Odin came for her. Loki had known that Odin had wanted to take her away from him, for what reason he did not know at that time. She had just been born hours earlier. That is part of the reason why Loki had not been able to defend them against Odin. His magic had been exhausted by the birthing process and his strength had dwindled to almost nothing.

* * *

_A little over six years ago . . . _

_Loki sat up in a huge bed with a bundle in his arms. He smiled tiredly down at the baby. Giving birth with no help had been terrible. The pain for one thing had been excruciating._

_Resting, he got his first look at his little girl. She was beautiful. Her skin had been blue when she came out, but at his touch it turned a creamy white. _

_This had not surprised him because of her heritage. Loki had lain with another frost giant by the name of Vafprounir. He and Odin did not get along. That is part of the reason why Loki liked being in his company. Their mutual dislike of Odin became something more, but Odin killed him soon after they had lain together. _

_Loki had found out he was with child a couple months later. It was a huge shock. Apparently frost giants could reproduce when they were in 'heat' as the humans would call it. The only differences of the pregnancy from a mortal's were that his temperature became colder and he had to switch to his Jotun form near the end of the pregnancy. He had been miserable. _

_Staring at his little girl made it worth the pain though. "Hel, yes that is what I shall name you, my little Hela." Her bright eyes lit up, staring at him in curiosity._

_A knock rang through the room. No one knew he was here. He had made an excuse about going to another realm for some reason or another when he found out he was with child. Who could it be?_

_Another knock echoed sharply. His magic was almost depleted. It would take weeks for him to regain it all. _

_He needed a weapon. His throwing knives would have to do. Loki carefully sat up and placed Hela in the make shift crib he had scavenged up before the birth. He would protect her. _

_Opening the door a crack, what greeted him surprised him greatly. There standing at the door was Odin. _

"_Loki, may I come in?" His face was serious and quite grim. _

"_What do you want?" Loki questioned, ignoring Odin's question. _

_Odin sighed and his shoulders sagged. "I wanted to discuss something of great importance to you, but it would better suit discussing it inside."_

_Loki didn't budge. "You can discuss whatever it is with me here."_

_Again Odin sighed. "If that is your final say, then I will tell you what I have to say."_

_Odin's serious demeanor deepened. This did not bode well for what news he brought. _

"_I have found out recently that you have conceived a child."_

_Loki forced himself to keep a blank expression and he succeeded in not letting it waver. "Oh, well that is not the case. From whom did you hear this ridiculous piece of information?"_

"_Loki, I know that it is true. Where are you hiding her?"_

"_I do not know what you're talking about."_

_The Allfather sighed loudly and said, "You've given me no choice. I wish I did not have to do this."_

_The younger god tensed in preparation. Not knowing what Odin would do. _

_A swipe of Gungnir and the door behind Loki shattered. _

"_Step aside son." Odin stated. It was not a request. _

_Loki glared at him. "You must have mistaken me for someone else because I will not let you pass. I protect what's mine."_

_This didn't seem to faze Odin. Metal ropes came from out of nowhere and wrapped around Loki's arms. His legs followed a second later. _

_Odin walked passed him and toward the crib. _

_Loki watched on in horror. The ropes weakened him even more than he already was. Every time he tried to move, it was met with resistance. _

_The older god had picked up Hela and was coming back through the now broken door. _

_Hela wrestled in the blankets, sensing her mother's unease. She did not like being away from him. She also did not like the stranger that had ahold of her. _

_Staring at his son, Odin's expression turned sad._

"_Why?" The word was uttered by the now broken god. He had tears rolling down his face. But his eyes were filled with rage._

"_She will become a monster my son. She is destined to bring about Ragnarok."_

"_She is my daughter, not some monster for you to slay. She is but a babe," Loki spat out with grief and pain._

"_I am sorry my son, but it has to be done. I am only taking her somewhere where she cannot hurt anyone. I do not wish to slay her."_

_Loki's expression once again filled with anger and a maniac gleam became evident in his eyes. "Oh, you do not know what you are doing. When I find her, and I will find her father," this he spat out like a curse. "My revenge on you will be sweet."_

_Odin's face became even more saddened. "If that is it, I will be on my way." With that Hela and Odin disappeared._

_The ropes disappeared from the still form. His weakened state was the least of his worries. He felt empty. He wanted his little girl back. While he screamed his anger and grief to the heavens, his last thought before he surrendered to the darkness was that he would never forgive Odin, ever. _

* * *

Thinking back on that horrible day, Loki grimaces, then smiles because he had gotten his daughter back. Odin would pay for what he did, of that he is sure of.

Turning back to glance at his sleeping daughter, he lets out a small sigh of relief. She is fine, she's not going to disappear, he thought, trying to calm his mind.

S.H.I.E.L.D., what are they up to? Why did they have his daughter? The questions kept coming. They frustrated him greatly. He needed this information and fast. Knowing as much information as possible about your enemy helps you stay alive and he intended to survive for quite some time. Immortal he may be, but gods could die too. Plus he needed to keep his daughter safe and well. She is his top priority.

Loki decided he would get his information by using a lower S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to get it for him. It shouldn't be too hard; he had done it before with Erik Selvig.

Hela stirred in her sleep, pulling the blanket closer to her. Loki yawned and decided he would join her. He didn't want to be apart from her just yet, so he quietly joined her in the bed. A second later she moved her hand to wrap it around his, her eyes still closed. This action made him smile and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_6 Years ago _

_What the hell? He thought, staring outside his car's window. It was pouring down rain outside and he could make out what looked like a small black animal shivering in an alleyway right beside his car. _

"_Happy? I'll be back in a sec." With that he opened his door, Happy's voice questioning him was the last thing he heard when he shut the door. _

_Nearing the animal he kneeled down to see what it was. Two green eyes stared up at him in fear. _

_It was a kitten. He or she was soaked to the bone. He may be an ass but he couldn't just leave the kitten out here in the rain. _

_He cautiously reached his hands out to pick it up. The kitten started to kick, scratch, and hiss at him. _

"_Shit, shit. Stop squirming, I'm trying to help you." He finally got a good hold of it and started back to the car. _

"_Sir, what is that?" Happy asked when he was safely inside the car. _

"_It's a kitten; it scratched the hell out of me too." His hands had scratch marks, but they were not very deep. _

_He held the kitten close to his chest until they arrived back at his mansion. Bringing it in the kitchen he grabbed a towel to wrap it up with. He spotted a box and placed the kitten in it. It would have to do for now. _

"_Milk, milk. Kitten's drink milk." He muttered opening the fridge. Pouring some milk in a small bowl, he brought it over to the kitten. _

_It stared at him, trying to decide if it should be wary. Placing it down, he looked at it expectantly. _

"_What are you waiting for? Drink it already," he said in exasperation. _

_The kitten glanced at the bowl and then licked at it. Deciding it liked it, it began to drink in earnest. _

_Of course, he, Tony Stark would find the strange kitten in the alleyway, he thought. _

_As soon as it finished it fell asleep, purring slightly. Looking more closely at it, he found it kind of cute. The black fur was kinking up from the rain and it looked so tiny. _

_Oh no, he shouldn't keep it. He'd probably kill it. But he didn't want to give it up. Plus what was it? A girl or a boy? He glanced down and muttered, "Girl it is." _

_So he had a girl kitten. Huh. Something glinted in the fluorescent lights. Peering down at the kitten, he saw what looked like a necklace. Why would a kitten have a necklace?_

_He noticed that it was some type of symbol made up of snakes. He'd have to look it up to find out what it was. Deciding that the kitten was fine for now, he headed down to his workshop. Using Google, he searched snake symbols and what he found was quite odd. Ouroboros was the symbol. Jormungandr, Loki's son, was a snake who circled the world and grasped his tail in Norse Mythology. Maybe he should look up some more info on Loki._

_Clicking on Wikipedia, he searched Loki. Yes, he has six kids. Damn, what the hell is up with him birthing a horse? That's just some weird shit. He didn't know why his kitten had a necklace that symbolized something from Norse Mythology. She was some strange kitten. _

_Turning off his laptop, he walked back upstairs to go to bed. He still needed to name her because calling her it, she, girl would get annoying fast. It would come to him, eventually. With that last thought he drifted to sleep not knowing that a furious god was looking for his kitten. _

* * *

**A.N.: I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter Two

**A.N.: Here is the third installment. It's a little shorter than the last one. From now on I will be updating once or twice a month when I can. I go back to college this Saturday. I hope you like this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Avengers, Thor, or Norse Mythology. I also do not own anything from any of the Iron Man movies. **

* * *

Finding Answers

The trickster smiled, it was a devious smile. He watched the young S.H.I.E.L.D. agent come out of the main office door. She would do he thought with a smirk.

The woman was a tiny little thing, but she that would be perfect for his purpose. She was nondescript in appearance and she blended in well with a crowd.

Her name is Sarah McDowell. She works in the control room with many other mortals. She would be able to get him the information he needed.

The agent passed by his invisible form. With strict precision he raised his hands out towards her and sent a small mental intrusion. It took only moments for her to succumb to his influence. Humans are so weak minded.

"_Sarah, what do you know about a girl who has connections to me?" _

"The only girl I know that's in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s containment is a girl with jet black hair and green eyes. Is that who you are referring to?"

"_Yes," he hissed out impatiently._

Sarah McDowell's face remained expressionless.

"She was discovered a few months ago in the care of Stark. Apparently she was transformed into a kitten and the spell fell away when Thor recognized her necklace for what it truly was."

The agent answered in a monotone voice.

"_What did they do with her?" _

"_What purpose does she serve to them?" His voice began to shake after his last question. _

"They kept her to study as an experiment. When they found out her connection to you, they decided to use her as a bargaining chip."

"_Did they harm her in any way?" Loki's eyes hardened in preparation. _

"No, Tony Stark made sure of that."

At first he was relieved, but he wondered what connection his daughter had to Stark. He hoped it wasn't a strong one because he would not appreciate it in the slightest. Stark is his enemy.

"_A bargaining chip for what?"_

"She was going to be used to gain something from you, a deal of sorts. Some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents took her with them to find you, but they underestimated you."

"Now my superiors know that you have the girl. They'll be trying to get you to agree another way. That's all I know, I don't have clearance for any more information."

"_That will be all, for now."_

He eased up on his influence and left her with no memory of what had transpired.

With that he let her go on her merry way.

A moment later he disappeared with no light or sound to alert anyone of his appearance of being there in the first place.

* * *

_Hela's POV_

_She found out that the stranger who helped her was Tony Stark. He was very kind, but really strange for a human. He sometimes muttered words that she didn't know. They sounded quite crude though. _

_At first he just called her kitten and girl. He seemed determined to find her a name. None of his choices she liked and she let him know. Scratching worked well to get her point across. _

_Tony came into the living room where she rested on his expensive couch. He smiled at her and plopped down next to her._

"_I have the perfect name this time. How about Nott or Notti? Nott is the goddess of night. I thought it would be appropriate since you're a black cat." _

_She liked that, it still didn't feel exactly right, but it would do. _

"_Do you like that kitty, the name Notti?" _

_He flinched back in preparation. When no claws came at him, he withdrew his arms from his face._

"_I guess that's a yes." _

_Deciding this meant he could pet her, he rubbed her soft fur. She purred in pleasure. _

"_You like me petting your belly? You're such a weird cat; I thought only dogs liked that." Tony shrugged and continued with his petting._

_The newly named Notti thought, yes, she could get used to this human._

* * *

Loki's POV

"Loki?"

The voice of his daughter whimpered. He hurried into the small bedroom and found Hela wrapped in a blanket with tears running down her face.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here," he whispered.

He wiped her tears away softly, her whimpers died down and only slight sniffles remained.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" He said in the same soft voice.

Hela lifted her head up. "I woke up and you were gone. I thought you had left me."

The pain in her voice staggered him. He had hoped she would have slept till he got back. His wish had not been granted.

"I will never leave you again, I promise." Loki kissed her forehead gently.

Hela closed her eyes at the contact and snuggled up into his chest, resting on his lap.

He had not wanted to leave her, but the business he attended to was very important in finding out about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s involvement with her.

What he had found out was worrying. His little girl had been in the care of his enemy, Tony Stark.

How long had she been with him?

He needed to talk with Hela about it, but he did not want to bring up anything painful yet; he had just gotten her back.

Plus what did S.H.I.E.L.D. want from him?

What deal do they want to make with him?

Did they really believe he would agree to it?

He answered the last question with a yes. They had tried to bargain with his daughter, but they had underestimated him spectacularly.

Now that they know what he's capable of, will they involve the Avengers?

He really did not feel like dealing with them. Loki wanted to spend as much time with his daughter as possible before digging deeper into the S.H.I.E.L.D. matter.

Their deal would have to wait; he had a daughter to look after.

"Director?"

"Yes," he answered looking up at Agent Hill, his second in command.

"Now that Loki has his daughter, how are we going to get him to help us?"

"Oh, I think he will agree very quickly."

"Why is that sir?" Her face mimicked her incredulous tone.

Fury smiled smugly before answering. "Because otherwise we'll let his father dearest know that he has his daughter back."

* * *

**A.N.: Please leave a constructive review or comment! Thank you for those of you who reviewed! I really appreciated it!**


	4. Chapter Three

**A.N.: Hi everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been sick a lot and college has been a bitch. I have had more time to write the last couple of days, so I was able to finish this chapter. I'm still going to try to update once a month from now on. If I have time I'll update again this month to make up for last month. Plus the sections in italics are from the past, when Hela was with Tony and a kitten. I appreciate all of the reviews, followers of my story I received, thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Avengers, Thor, or Norse Mythology. I also do not own anything from any of the Iron Man movies. **

* * *

Unexpected Surprises

Loki needed more information. S.H.I.E.L.D. knows something and it does not seem to be good if they're involving him.

Why would they involve him?

Why give up Hela? She would be a wonderful asset for them.

What is so drastic that they are prepared to alliance themselves with him?

Yes, Loki needed more information. He knew just where to get it from.

* * *

His minion, Sarah left in a hurry. Leaving him time to ponder on what he was told.

He could sum up the problem into one word, Thanos.

Loki should have known.

Thanos wants Earth and his failure would not be overlooked. He's coming to Earth with a much larger army to kill everything and get revenge on Loki.

He knew he would regret making that blasted deal. At the time he was conflicted with all of his darkest emotions and he was weak. He hated being weak. Thanos's offer was a blessing in a way. He offered Loki all that he wanted. It was too good to be true. That should have been his first clue.

He still blames his decision on Odin.

The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. are so desperate that they're willing to alliance with him to stop Thanos. He cannot imagine Barton and even Fury being happy about it.

Loki wondered how they are planning on finding him to make this deal. Their bargaining chip is gone.

What else do they have to offer?

He prepared to teleport when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Oh no, I needed to leave. With that thought he was gone. The last thing he heard being his name.

* * *

Thor's POV

The God of Thunder paced nervously. Ever since his niece was reported missing, he had been anxious. Anyone could have gotten to her. Also he worried for his brother. He had no idea where he was and if he was alright. He hoped it was just Loki who had taken Hela. He just needed a sign, and then maybe his mind would be put at ease.

Walking past a dim lit hallway, something caught his eye, a flash of green. Turning abruptly, he caught sight of Loki's pale face grimacing with unease.

"LOKI!" He rasped out in a booming voice.

At the same instant, Loki had disappeared.

Thor slammed his hammer down in frustration. He was so close, he was right there. Maybe if he had not left he could have…. Could have what? Forced him to stay and answer his questions? No Thor had learned the hard way that you could not force Loki to do anything he did not want to do.

But now he had hope because Loki would have not ventured here unless he needed something. He only hoped it was because he had found Hela. Thor would not know for sure until he saw them together with his own eyes.

Thor hoped his brother would accept the Man of Fury's deal. Otherwise Loki would be lost to them, to him. "_Never doubt that I love you,"_ Loki's voice from the past echoed in his mind. How he wished he could turn back time and do it all again. He missed his little brother, the mischief maker, the trickster. From a distant memory, a childish laugh rang through his ears.

* * *

_Hela's POV _

_Hela was feeling quite bored with herself. She had lived with the human for about a week now and she liked it here. Her human was an interesting sort who was up at odd hours of the night. She did not know what he did when he was up, but she was going to find out today. _

_The door that the mortal usually went through was just ahead of her. Reaching it, she wondered how she was going to open it. Upon further inspection she noticed that it was slightly ajar. _

_Putting her head through, she saw the human working on some type of metal object. He was in deep concentration._

_She came closer to see exactly what he was doing, a sharp metallic sound echoed through the room. Hela flinched at the sound. Her human looked up at the noise and frowned at seeing her there. _

"_How did you get in here Notti?"_

_He came near her and scooped her up and sat her down on his workbench. Scattered all across the workbench were pieces of metal and other contraptions. She had no idea what they were, but the one he had been working on looked like an arm._

"_Sit right there Cat Woman." She wondered why he called her that, it must be a mortal thing. _

_Once he knew she was going to sit still, he started working again. _

"_Tony!"_

_A woman's voice yelled from up above. The mortal groaned and placed the arm like object back down. _

_Picking her up again he shuffled quickly out of the room. _

_A strawberry blonde haired woman was standing at the top of the stairs with a frown on her face and hands on her hips. _

_Catching sight of her, the woman's expression became surprised. _

"_Is that a kitten Tony?"_

"_When did you get a kitten? You can barely take care of yourself" She lectured, a scowl reappearing on her face. _

"_I found her, and her name is Notti." He said in exasperation. _

"_Do you really think you can take care of her?"_

"_Yes, I've had her for a week and she hasn't died," the mortal said laughing. _

"_Very funny Tony, but this is a living thing, you have to take care of her."_

"_I will Pepper, don't worry about it."_

"_I'm going to keep an eye on her just in case."_

"_Really, I can take care of her myself, but if you insist." Tony waved his hands out in agitation. "You can watch her while I go back to the lab." With that he was gone._

* * *

_(Pepper's POV)_

_Pepper stared down at the kitten in thought. She looked healthy enough. She should be okay, but it would put her mind at rest to check up on her from time to time._

_With that thought, she gently started petting Notti who purred at the attention. How sweet, the kitten seemed like the gentle sort. Pepper and her would get along just fine._

* * *

Loki's POV

Something is amiss. Arriving back at his apartment, Loki feels like something is off. His magic is trying to tell him something.

Quickening his pace he pushed open Hela's door and sighed in relief upon seeing her there.

"What's wrong?" Hela's face is pinched up in worry.

He hurried to reassure her.

"It's fine, nothing's wrong," he rasped out of breath.

He had not been expecting Thor though he should have been. He did not want to run into his ex-brother.

"Loki, someone's here." Hela had jumped up from her perch on her bed and was standing by the door of her room.

"Stay back," he whispered and felt with his magic to see where they were.

A second later he had identified how many were at his doorway, three. Looking through the peephole he grimaced upon seeing Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

What are they doing here?

"LOKI! Open the damned door!

The Allfather must have sent them to retrieve Hela. How had he found out?

Loki is not letting them in here. He will not let Hela be taken again. A moment later the door is pulled off its hinges.

* * *

**A.N.: I hope you liked it! Please tell me you're thoughts. If you don't have time just give me a few words. Reviews give me more inspiration to write. **


	5. Chapter Four

**A.N.: Oh my. It's been a long time. I'm so sorry. I won't give you any excuses. On a brighter note, I have worked on another fic to help with my writer's block. It is crackish but with some serious moments. It will be a short story. I will update when I can. This story will still be my priority. Plus looking over these chapters, I noticed that I didn't have POV's on some parts. If I don't state the POV then you assume it's Loki's POV. I hope you guys like this chapter! It's longer than my usual chapters to make up for how long it took me to update. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Avengers, Thor, or Norse Mythology. I also do not own anything from any of the Iron Man movies. **

* * *

The Deal

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three come rushing in and are immediately attacked by frozen daggers of various sizes. Sif tries to shout out that they mean no harm, but Loki doesn't relent in his attack.

Hela sees this and gently tugs on her mother's sleeve. Distracted, Loki glances down at her in question. She points to the intruders and Loki stops with her realization.

Their body language is passive and they have their hands up in surrender. Still holding an ice dagger in his palm, he warily approaches them. Hela is pushed behind him gently.

"What do you want?" He isn't in the mood for his usual mind games.

They glance warily at each other before Sif speaks up. "Thor wanted to check up on his niece of course. He was worried about her."

Loki scoffs, "Really? Why now? Does he want her for Odin? If he does, well, that is for me to know." Following the last remark, he smirks cruelly.

"He wanted to know if she was safe. He has no intentions of giving her to the Allfather." Fandral replied rolling his eyes in exasperation.

This did not calm Loki in the slightest. He did not trust them. He trusted no one.

Hela peaked from behind Loki's pants her eyes filled with curiosity. Volstagg noticed her right away. "Hello little one. She is quite adorable."

Hela smiled at him. She moved in front of Loki and reached for Volstagg. He looked at Loki for approval. Loki glared at him sternly for a moment before nodding his head. Volstagg scooped her up and Hela giggled up at him while tugging softly at his beard.

Loki loosened his posture at the gesture. "Why have you not informed the Allfather of her whereabouts?"

Sif smiles slightly, "Because we are loyal to Thor and Thor would not have it."

Loki smiles bitterly, of course, Thor, the blundering oaf. "I see. Well, I need to be going." With that he gets ahold of Hela and walks out the door without looking back.

He needs to put S.H.I.E.L.D. in their place. In the meantime, Hela needs to be somewhere safe. Who to leave her with is the issue. Thor is not an option. The only one he can think of is not reasonable. They are enemies, but she has been with him for years. Maybe he should ask her.

Pulling her close he whispers, "Hela, do you like staying with Tony Stark."

At the name she perks up and smiles sweetly. "Yes, he is a funny and smart man."

That being settled, Loki disappears.

* * *

Tony's POV

Tony is not depressed, no sir. He just misses her a little. Okay maybe a lot, but to be fair he did live with her for five years. That has to mean something. Though for most of that he thought she was a cat.

Wow, he never saw that coming. It was an ordinary day. Except for Thor crashing through the windows and narrowing his eyes at my cat that is. That had been strange. What had happened after had been even stranger. His cat had transformed into a little girl. How does that happen? Then he finds out that she's Loki's daughter. That is some seriously fucked up shit.

He missed Notti. She was something.

Papers across the room started to flutter and then a green light appeared. What the hell is going on? The light revealed two forms, Loki and Notti. What were they doing here? Loki approached him carefully. He is still intimidating. It was something about the way he moved. Like a panther stalking his prey or some shit.

"Hey reindeer games, Notti, what's going on?"

Loki glared at him for a moment before setting Notti down. She ran towards him and hugged his legs. Looking down at her, he smiled genuinely.

Reaching for her, he gently lifted her up into his arms. "And how are you young lady? You are one clever little girl."

The last time he had saw her was when Thor had broken the spell. If he had not seen it, he would not have believed any of it. Magic? Really? Magic was not real. Or so he thought. Seeing his cat turn into a little girl had ruined that belief.

One moment he had been working on his suit, the next Thor had burst through the door. After that everything changed. He remembers questioning Thor on what the hell he was doing. Thor did not answer. Before Tony could stop him, he had swung his hammer down on his cat. Before he could shout, there was a bright light. The light left leaving a little girl behind.

She had dark almost black hair. Her eyes, when they opened were an emerald green color. She blinked, sat up, and then noticing Thor, she glared. He still remembers what she said to Thor.

He had still been in shock, but through the haze he remembers her saying, "You stupid oaf."

Thor had looked at her blankly, before saying, "Niece?"

The girl laughed bitterly before her eyes rolled back into her head. That was when he found out that his cat and the girl were one and the same. S.H.I.E.L.D. had gotten ahold of her from there and by then Tony had regained some of his senses. He had used all of his capabilities to keep the girl, Notti from being mistreated. Thor had helped too. He had not been there when S.H.I.E.L.D. had decided to use her as a bargaining chip. Tony would have never of let her go with them. Everything had worked out though.

"I need your help." Loki forced out.

At this Tony smirked in amusement. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to watch Notti while I go take care of some things." Loki's eyes hardened.

"Sure, no problem. I'll watch her. It gives us time to catch up."

Notti left his side to hug Loki. It seemed wrong, but looking at them together, it wasn't. The way Notti clung to him, the way Loki clutched her close. Hearing that Notti was Loki's daughter had surprised the hell out of him. Seeing them here, watching them together, it made sense. They made sense. Loki kissed her forehead and then let her go. She came back to Tony and tears rolled down her face. Loki had already disappeared.

Only one goal was on his mind, to threaten S.H.I.E.L.D. By doing this he would ensure Hela's safety.

* * *

Loki's POV

He reappeared in a storage closet. No cameras were in here. Making himself invisible, he walked out.

Loki needed to 'talk' to Fury. Figure out what he knew.

Finding his location took little time. Getting him alone would be more difficult.

Some agents were in the room with him. They were dismissed a moment later. Maybe this could work in his favor.

Fury stood with his back towards him, hands interlaced behind his back. "I know your there."

Laughter filled the room. "I should have known that I would not be able to sneak up on you."

"Not many can," at this he turned to face Loki. "I assume you're here for information."

Loki smirks, "Yes, am I that obvious?"

"No, just predictable."

Loki frowns. "I'll have to remedy that."

"Are you going to threaten me?"

The raven haired god shook his head in amusement. How things had changed. He had been on the opposite side of the interrogation last time. "Not unless you need me to."

The Director smiled slightly. "No, I'll give you a free pass. Maybe you'll be persuaded into helping us then."

Loki stepped closer, "Depends on what you want in return."

"Information."

The god nodded eyes on Fury.

"I'm assuming you're wondering why we want to work with you."

Again Loki nodded.

"We need your expertise on this delicate matter. The matter of Thanos. You've heard of him."

Loki grimaced, and turned away from Fury. "Yes, unfortunately. Why would I help you?" His voice cannot hide his curiosity.

"Because you have something to protect now and you wouldn't want daddy to come get her, would you?"

Loki stiffened instantly, turning back to the Director. "I would not recommend threatening me." His voice was gruff, eyes alight with anger.

"Help us and you won't have to worry."

"How will you get in touch with me?"

Fury smirked at this, "Here".

The device was small, it looked like an ordinary cell phone, but he knew better.

"You'll get a call."

Pocketing the device, Loki turned to teleport.

"Oh, if you do not respond within the hour, I'll be in touch with Odin."

The god glanced back. "He will be the least of your problems Director. When Thanos comes, and he will come. It might be days, months, or even years from now, but he will destroy everything in his path for her." With that he disappeared leaving dark green smoke behind.

* * *

**A.N.: I hope you enjoyed this! I put a lot of thought into it. I have many ideas of where I want to go from here. Please leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter Five

**A.N.: Hey everyone! It didn't take me too long to post this time. I'm trying to post this once a month. This chapter takes place 12 years later. Again the scene or scenes in italics are from the past. The story should start to heat up soon. I hope you like it!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Avengers, Thor, or Norse Mythology. I also do not own anything from any of the Iron Man movies. **

* * *

She's All Grown Up

A groan emitted from the body beneath her. She grinned and twisted his hands into an uncomfortable position.

"Now, are you going to talk?" The body beneath her struggled uselessly in vain to escape her grasp. She shook her head at him in fake disappointment.

"Wrong answer." She broke a finger. His screams make her smile in delight.

"Tell me what you know about her or the rest of your fingers go."

He gasped in fear and shook his head again. Another finger followed the last one.

The limp figure yelled and finally gave in. "Okay, okay. Her name is Gamora, daughter of Thanos. I would not go looking for her if I were you."

Hela smiled, "Thank you." With that his head rolled to the floor. She smirked at her work and stood up.

"Stop right there!"

She mockingly raises her hands above her head and slowly turns around. A gasp is heard and who she sees makes her smirk broaden. "Well if it isn't the soldier and the birdy. What a pleasant surprise."

* * *

"What has it been? Twelve years give or take." She stood before them with blood dripping from her face and down her body.

"We thought you might have died." Steve stated staring at her accusingly.

"More like hoped." Clint muttered staring gloomily back at her. Memories of her 'mother' still kept him up at night from time to time.

"Who was he?" The Captain questioned, looking disgustedly at the body.

"No one of importance. Now I really need to be on my way boys. It's been nice catching up." She gave a haughty wave before moving to get away.

Hawkeye releases an arrow that nearly cuts her face. "Stay where you are. That was a warning."

Hela stares back at them in amusement. "Do you really think you can keep me locked up?" She laughs, "I am Loki's daughter after all."

"Miss, you can come willingly or not." Steve says politely, but with a serious expression.

She mockingly taps her finger against her head. "Hmmm. I think I won't."

A second later an arrow is aimed right at her. It passes through a clone and into the wall.

Her laughter is heard from all around them.

Glancing around, Hawkeye sees movement. Turning his body in the opposite direction he aims right at her. The arrow catches her off guard. She grunts as she pulls it out of her stomach. That hurt like a bitch.

Her magic cannot sustain her invisibility spell because of the wound. She becomes visible.

Steve comes at her with his shield. She manages to avoid him by jumping straight up and above him.

She lands badly and yelps at the pain. Clint is there and aims his arrow directly at her head.

Normally she would be able to get out of this situation quite easily, but her magic is taking longer to heal her wound. She curses in Old Norse.

This really sucks. Loki is going to be pissed is her last thought before they take her away in magic repressed handcuffs.

* * *

Loki is indeed pissed. Hela had been gone for much too long. Something must have happened.

He tries to focus his magic on only her. Magic leaves a trace behind. Every magic user has a different magic signature. Since he is very familiar with his daughter's he should be able to find out what has happened.

Closing his eyes, he lets his mind feel out for her. It takes him little time to find her signature near a dead body. Her blood is nearby. He grimaces and bites his lip in worry. Someone must have captured her.

Teleporting to the scene he notices the arrow in the wall. The Avengers. Couldn't they just leave them alone? Of course not. Now they have his daughter locked up somewhere. Damn it Hela, he curses. He paces the small area in anger.

She should be fine for a time. Hela is his daughter after all. He'll find her. With that thought he disappears in an angry huff.

* * *

Hela smirks at the agents that surround her. Some squirm back in fear, must be the newbies. They had dragged her into an interrogation room. Like she would give away anything of importance to them, she scoffs at their audacity.

Another familiar face comes into her line of sight. Tony.

She smiles at him and he smiles too, but a bit sadly. "Hey kid." Though she really doesn't look like a kid anymore."

"Hi Tony. How are you?"

"Good, couldn't be better. How's it been going?"

She crosses her arms and smirks. "Not bad, killing some people, finding answers, the usual."

He grimaces at her when she says killing. "Yea about that. What were you doing with him before you uh, killed him?"

"Finding answers." She says cryptically.

"Right," he says looking down at his shoes. Where had the innocent girl he used to know go? She sounds exactly like Loki now.

"Well, I'll leave you alone. The others won't take that for an answer you know."

She grimaces slightly, "I know what I'm doing, Tony."

He puts his hands up in compliance. "Okay, just be careful." With that he walks out of the room.

* * *

_For years Loki and Hela have been hiding out. Trying to get answers on how to prepare for what is surely to come. _

_Thanos still had not made an appearance. This worried Loki. He trained Hela as best he could and tried to be a good parent._

_It was tough. They had fights every once in a while about how protective he was of her. He couldn't help it. She is his only child and he wants to protect her. _

_This does not go over well with Hela. She wants her freedom. Freedom could get you killed. _

_To placate her, he had started letting her go on small missions, scouting for information. This seemed to help. _

_He knew that in a short amount of time Thanos would be upon them. Hela would be in this fight, whether he liked it or not._

* * *

**A.N.: I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment in a review. They help inspire me to write! **


	7. Chapter Six

**A.N.: Hi, it has been a while since I updated. I posted on my profile that I would update a week ago, but I was busier than I thought I would be after exams. Since I'm off for the summer I will try to update at least once every two weeks. I am taking an online course though. When I'm not hanging out with my friends or doing homework, I will try to write for this story. Life does get in the way sometimes. I will always post updates on what is happening with this story and when I'm updating on my profile. So please check it every once in a while. I hope everyone is having a great summer. I hope you enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Avengers, Thor, or Norse Mythology. I also do not own anything from any of the Iron Man movies. **

* * *

Gamora

Blood dripped down her face while she stares impassively up at her captors.

"Just tell us what you were doing?"

She spat blood in his face and he swore.

"I got this." Hawkeye gestured for him to go. Glaring back at her, the other agent left the room in a huff.

Barton sat in the chair in front of her and quirked an eyebrow at her sitting position.

Hela has her legs spread wide apart and her arms are crossed. Her smirk has stayed on her face since the beginning of the interrogation.

"I'm not going to tell you anything birdy." Her chained hands rattled when she moved. "You're wasting your time."

"Is that so huh. Well I bet it has something to do with Loki."

She raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't everything."

"What are you running from kid?"

"You don't know anything mortal." She stated in an eerily calm voice. Her mouth set in a straight line.

"I know a runner when I see one." His expression remained calm even when hers grew colder.

"I'm done playing your games." At the same time her chains broke apart. Her eyes turned red and the room grew cold.

Whoa, she's blue, was his first thought before she rushed for the door.

He tried to punch her, but she grabbed his hand. Her touch burned and he screamed in agony. Letting go quickly she kicked down the door keeping her from freedom. Her form faded back to its original color.

* * *

Running through the building she found a minor agent and pulled him towards her. "Strip now." She ordered in a low voice.

He did so with shaky hands. Must be a rookie she thought. Muttering a spell that knocked him unconscious, she hurriedly changed her clothes.

Hela joined the armed agents walking in front of her and tried to blend in. She made it to an exit before the shouting started. In seconds she was surrounded again.

"This is not my day," she mumbled.

"Stand down Hela." Fury yelled in his authoritative voice.

Like she would listen to him, did they know her at all?

Agents were closing in on her quickly. She needed to decide her move. Spotting something, Hela jumped on an agents head and used the momentum to reach a panel in the ceiling that screeched when she pulled it free.

* * *

She didn't have much time. They would find her soon enough. Crawling through the vents is not fun. Movies are misleading. Scraping past yet another corner, she decided to pick a different way to go.

An opening was ahead, but it might not be an ideal place for her to escape from. Peeking through, she saw nothing below. Getting out of it was easy enough. She landed on one knee and raised her head. A gun was pointed straight at her forehead.

She grins at who holds the gun. Another rookie, she chuckles.

"I'll do it," she rasps.

"Really now," Hela replies sarcastically. "Will you?"

"Yes," the agent murmurs. She pulls the trigger. The shot goes off and reflects off Hela's head.

"I'm impressed." Hela says while stalking forward. The agent tries to call for backup, but her throat is grasped tightly by Hela.

"Now let me give you some advice. Always have a backup plan." With that she throws the agent away and runs for it.

* * *

The exit comes closer. Next to it is Thor, just great.

"Hela stop this foolishness."

"The only foolishness I see is your face."

Thor throws his hammer at her in anger. She dodges and makes it out the door a second before he could wrap his hand around her. She hears his roar and laughs quietly.

Making it to a safe place to teleport, she spots something. Or someone, a lithe figure with bright yellow eyes and dark black hair is smiling at her.

The woman seems to have what looks like a skull attached to her waist. Creepy, she thinks, about as creepy as her smile. Hela teleports away before witnessing the woman mouth "soon" to her.

* * *

Loki had found out that Hela had escaped by the time he arrived in the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. He made himself invisible before teleporting.

The dark god wants to see how she overcomes the situation she had put herself in. Watching things unfold, Loki smirks in amusement. She is his child.

When she goes to teleport he disappears back to their place of residence, missing the strange woman with the yellow eyes.

* * *

Loki is sitting in a chair when she arrives. "Well done daughter."

She laughs, "You saw?" Why is she not surprised. He had been there the whole time watching out for her.

"Of course, darling." He just smiles and sips at his tea.

"You are unbelievable, you know." She shrugs her shoulders and sits beside him in exhaustion.

He continues to smile at her. "I know," Loki says his voice filled with arrogance.

"What did you find out?" He asks quickly changing the subject.

"Her name is Gamora and I might have seen her earlier." At this Loki raises his eyebrow in a silent question.

"I saw a woman with dark black hair and yellow eyes. Oh and she had a weird skull thing attached to her waist."

Loki blinked his eyes. "Yes that is her."

"You know her?"

'Unfortunately." He took a deep breath. "It is in the past now." With that he left the room.

She stares at the spot he had just been at in confusion. When he had given her the mission to find out about the woman that is close with Thanos, she had no idea that he had known the woman.

From what she just saw, he is afraid of her. Whatever has made Loki afraid of this woman scared the hell out of her. Remembering the woman's eyes, she shudders slightly.

* * *

"He is here father, along with his daughter." "A pretty little thing she is."

The purple titan laughs. "You will have your fun in time."

She pouts slightly, before grinning widely. "Oh we will have so much fun Hela Lokidottir."

"Just you wait little one." With a maniacal grin, she disconnects the link between herself and her father.

A long sword gleams in the moonlight.

* * *

**A.N.: Well here it is. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review! They inspire me. :)**


End file.
